Lee County, Virginia
Lee County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 25,587. Major roads US Route 23 US Route 58 US Route 58 Alternate US Route 58 Business US Route 421 Virginia State Route 70 Virginia State Route 352 Virginia State Route 606 Virginia State Route 612 Virginia State Route 621 Geography Adjacent counties Scott County (east) Harlan County, Kentucky (north) Wise County (northeast) Hancock County, Tennessee (south) Claiborne County, Tennessee (southwest) Bell County, Kentucky (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 93.12% White (23,826) 4.08% Black or African American (1,043) 2.81% Other (718) 22.4% (5,731) of Lee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lee County is shown as having low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.73 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Jonesville - 1,034 Pennington Gap - 1,781 St. Charles - 128 CDPs Dryden - 1,208 Ewing - 439 Keokee - 416 Rose Hill - 799 Unincorporated communities Benedict-Leona Mines Ben Hur Blackwater Bonny Blue Boons Path Buckles Bundy Calvin Caylor Collier Mill Cowan Mill Darbyville Darnell Town Ely Fleenortown Gibson Station Goodloe Hagan Hubbard Springs Imperial Jasper Leona Mines Maness Mayflower Mohawk Monarch Ocoonita Olinger Penn Lee Pocket Rawhide Seminary Shepherd Hill Sigma Smiley Stickleyville Stone Creek Turners Siding Van Wheeler Woodway Ghost towns Robbins Climate Fun facts * Lee County was the final front on the Kentucky Trace, now known as the Wilderness Road and The Trail of the Lonesome Pine. During the 1780s and 1790s, fortified buildings called "stations" were built along the trail for shelter from Indian raids as the settlers followed Daniel Boone's footsteps into Kentucky. The stations in Lee County were Yoakum Station at present-day Dryden, west to Powell River and Station Creek at today's Rocky Station, then to Mump's Fort at Jonesville, followed by Prist Station, Chadwell Station at Chadwell Gap, Martin's Station at Rose Hill, Owen Station at Ewing, and finally Gibson Station, which still bears its original name. * A Walmart Supercenter is located along US Route 58 Alternate north of Jonesville. * Lee County is physically closer to eight state capitals other than its own capital in Richmond: Raleigh, North Carolina; Columbia, South Carolina; Atlanta, Georgia; Nashville, Tennessee; Charleston, West Virginia; Frankfort, Kentucky; Columbus, Ohio, and Indianapolis, Indiana. Additionally, Cumberland Gap in the far western part of Lee County is closer to Montgomery, Alabama, a ninth state capital. * Lee County is one of three counties to touch Cumberland Gap. * The white majority of Lee County wavered between Democratic and Republican presidential candidates throughout much of the twentieth century. Since the late twentieth century, the county has become overwhelmingly Republican like most of Appalachia. * Jonesville was a small but thriving center of local commerce in the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, but like most towns in the central Appalachian region, it fell into gradual economic decline as the coal boom ebbed in the latter half of the twentieth century. By the end of the century much of the commercial real estate in its downtown area was either unoccupied or underutilized. Most of Jonesville's remaining commercial activity is concentrated in the west end. Jonesville Drug, one of the oldest surviving downtown businesses, relocated to the old Chappell's Dairy site on the west end in 2004. Category:Virginia Counties